


Surprises

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [22]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Sam/Rafe, slow dancing.





	

“I’m surprised,” Rafe commented lowly as Sam placed a warm hand on his hip and drew him closer until their chests brushed. Sam just smiled at him, gently guiding Rafe across the living room carpet. It was easier with their shoes off, and nobody to watch.

“Didn’t think I could dance?” Sam finally asks, taking one of Rafe’s hands in his, slowly coaxing those slim fingers to his lips so he can kiss over those knuckles. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve, you know.”

“Mmhm,” Rafe mumbled, cheeks slightly pink, but he was convinced that it was thanks to a few glasses of wine - and _not_ Sam’s lips against his hand. “You do realize that I’m going to make you dance at all the parties now, yes?”

Sam chuckled and slipped his arm tighter around Rafe’s waist, craning his head a bit to kiss over Rafe’s exposed neck, “I’m _counting_ on it,” His fingers weaseled their way up and under Rafe’s loose shirt, smoothing over his soft skin. “Want them all to see us, together,” His voice lowered, husking as he bit gently at Rafe’s neck, “Show them all that you’re now  _accounted_ for…”

Rafe pressed himself closer as Sam's hands dipped lower, smoothing over the younger's hips and over his soft shirt. He went up onto his toes instinctually as the larger man bent at the knees just slightly, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss, Rafe's fingers curling into the other's thick hair. 

The smaller man gasped into the older man's lips, bracing a hand on Sam’s shoulder as he was swiftly lifted up by two strong arms. “Samuel Drake, you’ve gotten _possessive_ ,” He smirked, hooking an ankle around Sam’s lower back as he was set on the couch. He ran his hands up and over Sam’s broad chest, pulling him closer before indulging the other in another deep kiss. “I _like_ it,” Rafe whispered as they parted for breath, happily stretching himself out underneath the larger man, welcoming Sam in.

**Author's Note:**

> *thumbs up emoji*


End file.
